Misty Meets TMNT
by JazzlynKitty
Summary: Misty first meet up with the ninja turtles by sitting in Central Park


Misty, a female mutant ninja turtle, sat on a park bench in Central Park. It was a warm June afternoon and everyone was outside enjoying the warm sunny afternoon. It wasn't overly to hot. Just mildly warm. It was to warm for Misty to wear her pink hooded cloak. She would save that for winter.  
>She sat watchin people play frisbee, picnic or fly a kite. She was never patient enough to get a kite into that blue sky. She hoped that some young kid wouldn't spy her and ask questions. She wore her favorite hat that she had got at the International Spy Museum back home in Washington, D.C. it had read on the side,<br>"Deny Everything". She even had spy hat pins on it. She wore her hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. She kept her long bandana tails in back of her. Her bandana color was pink. She watched as four other tmnt played in central park. They didn't seem to notice her. She watched the one in purple play frisbee with the others. She's heard news spread about'em. But she was always the shy type to go up to one of them and say a friendly "hi". She was very outgoing and curious. She was just in New York to do some site seeing.  
>Seeing that her home is back in Washington, D.C.<br>She quickly looked away as she heard the foot steps comin over to her. "hello, miss."said the person. She could tell the person had a soft spoken voice but still was shy to say "hi".  
>"I'm Donatello."said the Turtle in purple.<br>"May i sit next to you?"he asked. Misty nodded. "It's okay if you're shy to talk to me. Where ya from?"he asked. "Washington, D.C."said Misty.  
>"Really? That's cool. Cause I remember my brothers and I going there to do our concert."said Don. "What's your name, miss?"he asked.<br>"Oh, my name's Misty."said Misty.  
>"Nice to meet ya, Misty. I like your hat."Don said with a warm smile.<br>"Where'd you get it?"he asked "I bought it at the International Spy Museum in downtown Washington, D.C. . Well in the museum store. "Misty said.  
>Don's brothers came on over to him. "Who's your friend?"Mike asked.<br>"This is Misty, guys."Don said. "She's all the way from Washington, D.C."he said.  
>"Where are ya stayin at, Misty?"Don asked. "I'm stayin at a Hilton Hotel."Misty said. "Who are the rest of ya?"Misty asked as she saw the rest of the Turtles. "Misty, these are my brothers. Leonardo, Michaelangelo,<br>and Raphael."Don said. "Nice to meet you three."Misty said. Misty seemed to like Don since he came over to sit next to her on the bench. "We were just heading home."  
>Leo said. "Can we invite her?"Mike asked "Now Mike, normally we don't invite people that we just got to know. "Leo said.<br>"I won't get into mischief."Misty said. Leo takes out his turtle com to ask Splinter something then hangs up after asking. "Master Splinter said it was ok."Leo said. Leo and his brothers lead Misty down into the sewers and to their lair. Misty was quite surprised how cozy it was. "I have just one rule, Misty."Don said. "Please stay out of my lab."he said. "Okay."Misty said. "Would you like to sit down?"said Splinter. "Thanks."Misty said.  
>"This is our sensi.. Splinter."Leo said. "Nice to meet you,<br>Splinter."Misty said. "Master Splinter, this is Misty."Leo said. "Most honored in meeting you, Misty."Splinter said.  
>"Like wise."Misty said. Misty takes out her iPAD and plays Scrabble on it against the computer. "An ipad eh?"Don asked "You know about these?"Misty asked. "Well we do watch TV from time to time."Raph said. "What do you have on your ipad,<br>Misty?"Don asked as he sat next to her on the couch. "Oh I have Scrabble, Netflix, AOL IM, Yahoo IM, Ghost Radar Classic."Misty said. "Ghost Radar classic?"Mike asked lookin nervous. "It just picks up electronic voice phenomina and sends it back to read as words. I spooked some of my friends back home."  
>Misty said. "It would be great to use on Halloween."Don said.<br>"I suppose so. It made me jump when I heard the word on it."  
>Misty said. "Don't laugh or anything. I like Pokemon as well."she said. "I'm not laughin."Don said with a smile. "Kinda gave me a clue when I saw your ipad's wallpaper."he said. "I'm also into watchin hockey."said Misty. "And I do get a tenacy to break down and cry when my fav team loses to the opposing team."Misty said.<br>"Who's your fav hockey team?"Raph asked. "Washington Capitals.  
>They lost in the Stanley Cup. I have a hard time believing that it's just a game."Misty said. "Yea hockey is rough."Raph said. "What do you do when you wanna blow off steam, Raph?"Misty asked. "I either go off by myself or I head into the work out room to work out. I admit that I do get hot headed."Raph explained. "Can ya watch movies and the news on your ipad?"mike asked. "Well i can watch movies and other TV shows on NetFlix and the news on the news page."Misty said.<br>Mike heads into the kitchen to fix pizza. "So where'd you learn ninja skills?"Leo asked. "I read and studied from books, Leo"Misty answered with a smile. "Wasn't easy when I first studied but I got the hang of it."she said. "Have you picked out your own ninja weapon, Misty?"Splinter asked. "To be honest, Splinter.  
>I don't have one yet. I've read up in books all about ninja weapons."Misty said. "I think I like the bo staff."she said with a smile. "Misty, stay right there!"Don said. He zips off to the work out room to get a extra bo staff and comes back to the family room with a extra bo staff in his hand.<br>"Here you can have this extra bo staff, Misty."Don said as he handed her an extra bo staff. "Don, I couldn't."  
>Misty said shyly. "Take it. It's yourse. I have an extra one in case mine breaks or something happens."Don said.<br>Misty shyly takes the bo staff from Don. "Thanks, Don."  
>Misty said shyly. "You're welcome."Don said. Misty puts her stuff down and shyly gives Don a hug.<br>Don returns the hug. "So what are you doing in New York?"  
>Don asked. "Oh I'm just site seeing. I already saw the Toys R Us store and The Channel 6 building.<br>I haven't been to any of the museums that are here."Misty said. "Well maybe we can take you sometime, Misty."Don said with a smile. "I saw the Radio City Music Hall building."Misty said. "We held our first concert there, Misty."Leo said. "Do you four get out sometimes?"Misty asked.  
>"Well, only when there's a emergancy or only when we need to get out of the sewers for some fresh air. Being in ther lair can make ya stir crazy."Don said. "One question for ya,<br>Misty."Raph said. "Do ya drive?"he asked.  
>"Ack! No! I'd be a nervous wreck on the road if I tried to drive a car."Misty said.<br>"I don't think you would be nervous."Raph said. "My brothers and I drive all the time."he said.  
>Misty laughed nervously. "I rather take a sight seeing tour bus."she said. "But when you drive,<br>you can drive anywhere and stop anywhere."Don said. "I'm NOT driving, guys."Misty said.  
>"No one is forcing you to drive, Misty."Splinter said. Misty opens her ipad, starts up Netflix and watches Criss Angel. Mike sets the pizza on the table. "Isn't that the illusionistMagician that can make the impossible ... possible?"Don asked "Yes. He once walked on water in a pool."Misty said. "I think I've seen that stunt somewhere on the internet. There has to be some logical to it."  
>Don said. Misty laughs. "I'm not gonna argue with you Don, since you're my fav Turtle."Misty said.<br>Don smiled. "Thanks for saying so, Misty."Don said.  
>Don takes Misty on a guided tour of NY while drivin the Turtle van. Misty felt a little nervous driving with Don. But she trusted his driving. Misty already knew that Don liked her. "This is a cool van, Don."Misty said. "Hehe well thx, Misty. I built it of course. I have other inventions back home. "Don said while driving.<br>"Have you ever considered in putting some of your inventions in a storage space?"Misty asked. "I've never thought of it. But that's a good idea. That way they'll be out of Mikey's reach."Don said. "Wow.. i still remember the time when he misused the reviveafier ray and it turned me, Leo and Raph into Turtle toddlers."he said. "How'd the 3 of you get back to normal?"asked Misty. "Salt water in the ocean."Don said.  
>Don pulls the van up to The Natural Museum of Modern Art. As they walk into the museum, Misty snickers about something. "What's so funny?"Don wondered. "Well, this is the same museum that Gadget, and Penny were in."Misty says while explaining the rest to Don. "That's what you were snickering about. The old water fountain gag where someone gets sprayed in their face with water from the fountain.<br>I once saw that same gag in a GEICO commercial on youtube where the gecko gets sprayed in the face with water."Don said as they looked around the museum.  
>"What's with that gag anyways?"Misty asks.<br>"Maybe the producers have a odd sense of humor, Misty. "Don said. "I remember watching one of your guys' episode where Mikey got turned human."Misty said. "Yea and I gave him a stern talking to afterwards for gettin after those cookies. I warned him that they were unstable.  
>*sighs* My brothers and I are havin trouble with our own mutation as well. It seems to happen whenever we get ticked off."Don explained to Misty.<br>Misty looks down feeling ashamed. "I have that same problem as well, Don. I almost blew a fuse after the Capitals lost to the Penguins."Misty said.  
>"Wow. There's something we have in common, Misty.<br>Our unstable mutations. "Don said. "What's your fav color, Misty?"Don asked with a smile. "It's purple."  
>answered Misty. "Fav food?"he wondered. "Well I like sushi, pizza, anything that's NOT spicy."Misty said. "That's interesting. I won't laugh if you give me the answer to this question.<br>What are your fav shows?"he wondered "I like Inspector Gadget, tmnt, and pokemon."answered Misty. "I've always thought Penny was the bright one of the Gadget family."Don said. "I do like her computerbook and watch. Since I'm into computers and science.  
>I'm hoping to find a cure for the unstable mutations."he said.<br>"My friend once told me that it's not the mutagen that's unstable. It's to much rush of the adrenaline."Misty said.  
>"What? I told my brothers, Master Splinter and our friend Carter that the mutagen was becoming unstable."Don said. Misty shakes her head. "It's to much rush of the adrenaline, Don. "Misty said. "There's something that we should share with them when we get home."Don said.<br>"And I dunno why, Misty. I seem to like ya. You're smart like me. You know how to figure things out like you told me the correct answer to the mutation problem.  
>You just have a cool personality about you."Don said as he hugged Misty. Misty blushed a bit from Don's hug.<br>"Yeah well... hehe..."she said. Misty sighed for a moment.  
>"What's wrong, Misty?"Don asked. "Well, before I met you five, I had this dream that i walked into your lab, got ooze on myself and I got turned into a baby turtle."she said nervously. "Who saved you, Misty? I mean in your dream?"Don asked. "You got me better, Don."Misty said. "I've had this bad habit of mine of tryin to turn myself back into a baby turtle."Misty explained.<br>"Well... I'll put an alarm on my door so you won't have that problem."Don said as he hugged her. "There are some bad guys out there that you should look out for. There's Lord Dregg and his troops and Rocksteady of course."Don explained. "I think I'll be safer with you and your brothers and Splinter."said Misty. They head back to the lair. "I brought my long sleeved shirt that says "Deny Everything" on it in case it gets cool outside."Misty said. Mike giggled.  
>"You should take us to that Museum sometime, Misty."Don said. "It's really cool, Don. It has the history of spying and little spy gadgets. And there's cool spy adventure you go on and you get to interrogate the person.<br>I, myself, just like walking through the museum."Misty said. "Misty figured out about the unstable mutagen, guys."Don said. "Tell'em, Misty."he said. "It's clearly to much rush of the adrenaline. My friend told me over the internet. She's the one that figured it out."Misty said. Leo, Mike and Raph looked quite baffled. Having that Don told them that the mutagen was unstable. Misty sighs and looks off to the side.  
>"Misty, quit thinkin about it."Don said trying to catch her attention while heading to his lab to put a alarm on it.<p> 


End file.
